Simplify the expression. $(4q+7)(3q+4)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${4q+7}$ onto the ${3q}$ and ${4}$ $ = {3q}({4q+7}) + {4}({4q+7})$ Then distribute the ${3q}.$ $ = ({3q} \times {4q}) + ({3q} \times {7}) + {4}({4q+7})$ $ = 12q^{2} + 21q + {4}({4q+7})$ Then distribute the ${4}$ $ = 12q^{2} + 21q + ({4} \times {4q}) + ({4} \times {7})$ $ = 12q^{2} + 21q + 16q + 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 12q^{2} + 37q + 28$